You Can't Stop the Beat
by nicolecriss
Summary: Rewrite of the ending PPP. Blaine kisses Kurt at the end of the song. Blaine's POV


**A/N**

**Hello everyone :3**

**So, I decided to rewrite the ending of PPP because I wanted to add a kliss. Yeah, I needed the kliss like air. Ergo, this is what happened.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or the characters. Everything belongs to whomever owns them**

* * *

><p><em>You can't stop an avalanche<em>

_As it races down a hill._

Rachel Berry's strong voice, accompanied by the piano, filled the auditorium as the New Directions sang a song that they had been practicing for a week.

_You can try to stop the seasons_

_But you know you never will_

_And you can try to stop my dancing feet_

_But I just cannot stand still_

Blaine Anderson looked at Kurt Hummel, his boyfriend, standing beside him. It was his first performance with the New Directions and he found it interesting that the New Directions had more flexibility with the songs that they sing. He found himself smiling through the various rehearsals for this number and he was ecstatic to finally be able to perform the number and have more freedom in what he does. He took Kurt's hand and gave it a squeeze, smiling when his boyfriend looked at him in return.

_Cause you can't stop the beat._

_Five, six, seven, eight._

Finn joined her for the chorus, with the rest of New Directions singing back-up and dancing along.

_Ever since this old world began_

_A woman found out if she shook it_

_She could shake up a man_

_And so I'm gonna shake and shimmy it_

_The best that I can today_

_Cause you can't stop the motion of the ocean_

_Or the sun in the sky_

_You can wonder if you wanna_

_But I'll never ask why_

_If you try and hold me down_

_I'm gonna spit in your eye and say_

_That you can't stop the beat._

Kurt then started singing his verse.

_You can't stop a river as it rushes to the sea._

As he and Artie sang, he couldn't help but stare at Kurt. How the hell does he move in those jeans? And his hips, oh god. How did he move in those jeans? Blaine felt himself going hard, and had to focus on the number to calm himself down.

_And if they to stop us, Artie_

_We'll call the N-double A-C-P_

'_Cause the world keeps spinning_

_Round and round (round and round)_

_And my heart's keeping time_

_To the speed of sound (speed of sound)_

_I was lost till I heard the drums_

_Then I found my way_

Blaine danced and danced, moving his hips in a teasing way, knowing that Kurt was watching him. He gave a seductive wink to Kurt, who blushed, but continued to dance.

He grinned to himself, knowing that Kurt was gonna kill him later on for teasing him during a number, but he knew it was worth it.

Mercedes then took the lead with her diva-like voice, singing powerfully above all the others.

_You can't stop today_

_As it comes speeding down the tracks_

_Child yesterday is hist'ry_

_And it's never coming back_

The rest of New Directions joined her in the song.

_Cause tomorrow is a brand new day_

_And it don't know white from black_

Blaine had a sudden realization, as the end of the song approached. At the end of the song in the original Broadway production, Link and Tracy kissed. He so wanted to kiss Kurt at the end of the song, but he didn't know what would be the repercussions of his actions. He knew the effects of Rachel and Finn's kiss during Nationals, but this wasn't Nationals and they were just performing for fun.

_Ever since we first saw the sun_

_A man and woman liked to shake it when the day is done_

Tina took the stage with her vocals. Blaine was still internally debating whether or not to kiss Kurt.

_So I'm gonna shake and shimmy it__  
><em>_And have some fun today__  
><em>_'Cause you can't stop__  
><em>_The motion of the ocean__  
><em>_Or the rain from above__  
><em>_You can try to stop the paradise__  
><em>_We're dreaming of__  
><em>_But you cannot stop the rhythm__  
><em>_Of two hearts in love to stay_

Rachel and Mercedes, along with the rest of New Directions, joined Tina in the final verses of the song.

_You can't stop the beat!_

_You can't stop the beat!_

Without thinking, Blaine jumped over to where Kurt was, pulled him into his arms, and kissed him with all his might, not even stopping when the song was over.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine, a slight smile on his kiss-swollen lips.

"Well," Mr. Schuester said, as the couple pulled away from each other. Blaine blushed; the environment in the room suddenly felt _very_ awkward.

"That was hot," said Santana, finally breaking the awkwardness in the air.

"Definitely," Brittany added, smiling at the two.

"You guys are so adorable!" Rachel smiled at the two. Blaine was still wary of her; after all, they had somewhat "dated" a few months prior. But that quick smile from Rachel removed that wariness that he felt.

Kurt smiled at him. Blaine's heart melted at the sight of Kurt's smile, and he tried to kiss him again, but Mr. Schuester cleared his throat. He pulled away quickly from Kurt and listened to what Mr. Schuester was saying.

"That was an amazing performance, you guys!" he told them, smiling. "Now, assuming that we aren't gonna write original songs for Sectionals, I think that we can use that number." He paused. "As long as the ending doesn't occur again," he glanced at Blaine and Kurt, who both blushed. "Well, that's the end of rehearsal, guys. I'll see you on Monday!"

Kurt then turned to Blaine and said, "I can't believe you just did that!"

"Did what?" asked Blaine, feigning innocence.

"You kissed me! At the end of a performance! If we were performing, we could've lost!"

"But we aren't," said Blaine, sweeping Kurt into his arms. "Besides, I found it adorable. After all, Link kissed Tracy at the end of _Hairspray._ Why can't I do that?"

Kurt laughed. "Okay, fine. You win."

"I _so_ knew that that Broadway reference would melt you!"

"No it didn't! It was just romantic, that's all," Kurt replied, smacking Blaine's arm. When Blaine started laughing, he added, "Shut up! Don't you dare bring that up again!"

"But I love you," Blaine said, crushing his lips against Kurt.

"I love you, too," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips.

_It's an amazing thing_, Blaine thought, as he kissed Kurt, _love is an amazing thing._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Thanks for reading!**

**This story is also posted on my account (same penname)**

**Please review if you have the chance!**

**~nicolecriss**


End file.
